1. Field
Embodiments relate to compositions for fabricating an organic film, organic light-emitting display apparatuses manufactured using the same, and methods of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure including a substrate, and a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.